elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-84.182.160.187-20130402141924/@comment-26638774-20180209143045
>''Generalkonsens in der Community ist, dass das etwas anderes ist. Gerade der Stammbaum zeigt, dass da etwas anderes abläuft, und ich sehe keinen Grund, anzunehmen, dass es bei den anderen Kaisern anders sein sollte als bei Alessia, weil wir dafür keine Grundlage haben. Dovahkiin haben große, gigantische Schicksale und werden entsprechend große Helden der Menschen, das ist metaphysisch eine ganz dicke Nummer. Daher würde ich eher gegenteilig fragen, was lässt dich denken, Alessia sei ein Einzelfall?'' Konsens ist das schon mal gar nicht, da wird immer noch diskutiert. Der Stammbaum zeigt was genau? Dass Drachenblut nicht hereditär ist? Ist bekannt. Hier nochmal das Zitat: "Alessia didn't have the power to absorb dragon souls. Hers was a much more nuanced power: to dream of liberty and give it a name and on her deathbed make Covenant with the Aka-Tusk." Ihr Traum wird auch in Pelinals Lied aufgegriffen, aber auch nur bei ihr. Sie wird zudem nicht an das Amulett gebunden, sie kommt nach Aetherius und agiert womöglich als helfender Geist bei Reman, was natürlich auch einfach eine Metapher für Sohn Cyrods sein kann. Apropos Reman, der ist ja sowieso nicht ganz normal. Ysmir Wulfharth hat in einigen seiner Leben Großes vollbracht, aber an Remans Taten kommt er in denen auch nicht ran, er ist nicht einfach nur Drachenblut. Wir können hier auch wieder Uriel V. ansehen, der ebenfalls viel vollbrachte, auch selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld. Wir hätten zudem noch die Tsaesci, die nach Drachentötern suchten, und Remans Nachfolger als solche akzeptierten, sie bauten die Blutsiegel, die nur Drachenblute öffnen können, was nicht nur Reman, Tiber und LDB taten. Und wieso sind ein paar Heiniseelen mit dem Traum nach Freiheit mächtig genug, um zu einer großen Akashard zu verschmelzen und Dagon in den Hintern zu treten? Und sowieso, welchen Sinn ergibt diese Unterscheidung? Die Community differenziert da als einzige Instanz. >''Ich erinnere mich an den Dialog, und auf mich wirkt das wie normale Leute, die über die Oberklasse reden, die sich elitistisch aufführt. Die Oberklasse ist aber keine Oberklasse, wenn Ocato Normalverbraucher einfach zu dieser Elite gehört.'' Das heißt nicht, dass es weniger oder genau so viele wie anderswo gibt. Es ist doch viel wahrscheinlicher, dass der Thalmor alles in diese Ausbildung steckt. Selbstverständlich gibt es immer mehr Fußsoldaten. >''Das war es vielleicht mal, die Zeiten sind größtenteils vorbei seit das Septim-Reich beendet wurde.'' Still better than Skyrim. >''es ist absurd, seine Dämmerungsmagie, die einem von einem Gott gegeben wurde, aufzugeben, um in einer kleinen Gruppe alter Männer den ganzen Tag wie die letzten Idioten den Himmel anzuschreien, in der Hoffnung, die toten Götter mögen einen hören'' Haha, finde ich gut. ^^ >''Das Mede-Reich als "Erbe Tibers" zu bezeichnen finde ich zudem äußerst fragwürdig. Noch mehr allerdings die Idee, es möge "wieder aufsteigen". Wenn die Idee der Subgradientierung auf Staatsebene nicht genug für dich ist, oder Wulfs eigene Meinung dazu'' Erbe ist Erbe, auch wenn der Erbe doof ist. Wie du selbst sagtest, kann es wieder erstarken, wenn eine Person von genug Macht das Steuer an sich reißt. Das ist die Chance die besteht, In-Universe. Ich glaube es auch nicht. >''Mit einer Unterordnung Himmelsrand unter einen solchen cyrodiilischen Thron habe ich überhaupt kein Problem, weil der Herrschaftsanspruch völlig legitimiert ist.'' Es gibt auch mehr als bloße Eroberung und göttliches Recht, again. Verträge wurden geschlossen. Ist alles rechtens, auf mundanste Weise. Wenn Himmelsrand Unabhängigkeit erkämpft, hey, congrats, world of pain and war, the winner takes it all. Ulfric hat den Anspruch des Siegers, wenn er siegt. Siegt Tullius, ist das auch eine legitime Rückeroberung. Bleibt man untergeordnet und versucht nicht, sich zu befreien, dann wird man nicht frei. >''da hat Zurin Arctus gar nichts mit zu tun, weil der eine semi-öffentliche Figur war und Leute wussten, dass er existiert, was man vom Aschkönig nicht sagen kann.'' Wer unterscheidet schon zwischen dem Rat des obersten Kampfmagiers und den Entscheidungen des Kaisers? Man bejubelte die Herrscher, nicht den Ältestenrat. Kennst du das hier? Über Unterkönige kann man streiten, aber Herrscher Tiber Septim und Eroberer Talos Sturmkrone finde ich gut aufgeteilt. >''Auriel würde dargestellt wie ein Vogel, einfach aus dem nichts'' Kommt aus dem Symbolgebrauch der Altmer, bei denen der Adler für die Aedra steht, und der dir bekannten Folgerung Adler + Schlange = Drache. Wird auch bei den Nord als Symbol benutzt, obwohl sie keinen Adler im Pantheon haben. >''Weil es einfach unrealistisch ist, dass Missionare der Acht ins Aldmeri-Territorium kommen und anfangen, Leute zu bekehren, das weißt du so gut wie ich. ... Und wenn die Menschen Lorkhan zugunsten einer weichgewaschenen Version von Aka aus dem Fenster schmeißen, ist das einfach nur dumm und erbärmlich.'' Das Bekehren war der ganze Sinn der Sache. Deshalb die Acht. Weil sie für alle akzeptabel sein sollten. Man trifft viele Altmer, auch im Dominion, die an die Acht glauben oder durch die Inkorporation eine Mischmaschreligion haben. "As the book you refer to explains, the Nords were only mollified when Alessia agreed to adopt their beloved Shor into the pantheon as Shezarr, the Missing God. And this was appropriate, as it both recognized the importance of Shezarr, and emphasized his absence." >''Was führen wir denn hier für eine Diskussion? Geht es darum, was "wahrscheinlich" passieren wird?'' Ich bin hier um kaiserliche Propaganda zu verbreiten, also ja, ganz staubtrocken, was der bessere Ausgang des Bürgerkriegs unter Berücksichtigung des Verschwindens des LDBs wäre. Ich stimme deinen Punkten zu Ulfric ganz zu, das LDB wäre ein besserer Herrscher, aber für mich ist das in dieser Diskussion wenig relevant. "Welchw Armee ist besser die Sturmmäntel oder die Kaiserliche?" war der Anstoß dieser Wörterschlacht.